The new Hibiscus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Patrick Pineau. The objective of the breeding program was to vigorous Hibiscus syriacus cultivars with healthy foliage. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2008.
The seed parent is the unpatented Hibiscus syriacus ‘Flogu’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Hibiscus syriacus ‘Freedom’. The new variety was identified and selected as a potentially interesting selection in September 2012. Selection was made at a nursery in La Menitre, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MINSYRE10’ was first performed in January 2013 in La Menitre, Maine Et Loire, France, by grafting. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 6 successive generations.